Ash Son Of Neptune
by achu12
Summary: This story Ash is Poseidon's son and Percy's brother then when Ash was claimed on a walk in Manhattan and Percy and Grover happen to be there things get a bit awkward ,Ash reveals his secret to Percy and then to Nico slow discovering his love interest. Will the relationship last our will it end up in heartbreaks, death, and curses and much more sadness. Percy/Annabeth and Nico/Ash
1. Chapter 1 I Have A Gay Brother

**Chapter 1 I Have A Gay Brother**

**Narrator  
**

This is another one of my Percy Jackson and Pokemon fanfictions. I just thought this one up a few days ago so I thought I'll make it into a fanfiction know I hope you like it.(please review and comment)

* * *

**Ash's POV**

I was on another adventure but I thought I'd take walk with pikachu and mudkip in lovely Manhattan, New York on a great sunny day. As I was walking by this hill I saw kids with swords so I thought cool so I hiked up with by pokemon in there pokeballs (didn't want to freak them out) then the weirdest thing happened a small blue trident hovered over me then a kid walk up to me and said "you're my brother" I asked him his name he thought for a second to amazed to know what to say, then he finally spoke and said "Percy Jackson".

**Percy's POV**

Wow this is is unbelievable I happen to be training with Annabeth while Grover ate his tin cans and a random kid comes out of nowhere and my dad claims him too weird. We brought him inside camp immediately and told Chiron the exciting news as soon as we found him. We were about to make him move here at camp and through all the excitement we forgot to ask his name and other necessary questions like where does he live and stuff. I could see the confused look on his face not knowing what was going on and couldn't keep up with all that was going on. He yelled "STOP!" in all the rush and confusion going on.

**Ash's POV**

My head felt like it was about to explode they were talking about me moving. Chiron showed me the video about the gods and them having children (a little too descriptive). So far I know my dad is, Poseidon god of the sea and earthquakes mega boss. When I saw Percy spar with his girlfriend ,extremely pretty by the way with her sparkling grey eyes, her beautiful blonde hair completely matching her clothes I was totally shocked by her boldness and outfit then I noticed I was drooling and Percy was angrily looking at me as if to say back off my girlfriend you little ****.

Life at the Poseidon cabin couldn't have had more tension. Then Percy brings up the subject that was on both of are mines. ''Yo jerk stay the **** away from my girlfriend" yelled Percy. I reacted with a bit panic by saying" sorry bro I just really liked Annabeth style you know gay guys and clothes" the last part not meaning to mention almost regretting it as soon as I said it. Percy almost responded instantly by saying " YOU'RE GAY". " Crap my secret is out already! Percy please don't tell anyone" I said it so quickly I wondered if Percy heard me right. There was a awkward silence me thinking what will my dad of me when finds out, then a thought rushed me what if he already knows, with all the times when I kissed other guys on my adventures especially this cute guy jet black hair, a slightly tanned skin, beautiful brown eyes. Then as I was enjoying the thought of the rough night I spent with the guy Percy interrupts my day dream a little sincere saying "Sorry about yelling at you, " your secret is safe with me". "Now that you know about my "oddness" can you tell me about that cute guy in the Hade cabin" Ash said blushing. "Nico de Angelo!". " Really Ash Nico" the way Percy sad it made Ash feel weird. "Yeah can you tell me about him he seems cool but mysterious" Ash body tingled just think about Nico. "I feel like was talking to a Aphrodite girl" " Ouch that hurt" said Ash " I'll find out about Nico on my own. Just don't tell him I like him that will destroy my self esteem and take me months to recover again" I said the last part sadly not wanting to remember the last time my heart was broken. Percy must have been through a similar experience (but with a girl maybe?) so he simply said " Sure bro, but I better not find you tonguing Nico with your clothes off on my bed" I replied with "I wish, but no promises" "Come on bro dinner time, and if I were you make a sacrifice to Aphrodite cause she is definitely going to toy around in your "unique" love life" "Whatever dude let's go eat".

I open the door and I totally took Percy's advice even though it was a joke and prayed to the goddess of love. Most of the time I was watching Nico eat his food. I swear he winked at me when Percy told me I was drooling on my salad (I try to look good even if I have six pack abs). I had the strongest urge to follow Nico into the woods then I remembered Percy said he'd give me tour then I thought Nico was more important. I was hiding behind a tree watching Nico try to summon a skeleton guy then was thinking so cool bet it failed and the dude went back into the ground. Nico said "This only happens when someone alive is around without preparing themselves for the summoning. Who is out there?". I guess it is time for me to come out of my hiding space and the closet while I'm at it.

" Hi Nico its me Ash" I said being embarrassed but with a little confidence "Oh yeah your the guy drooling at my food and your Percy's brother nice to meet you is there something you wanted?" "The thing is Nico I really like you" kind of rushing the last part. "Wow this kind of awkward meaning I like you back" "Really this is the best day ever!" I leaned over and kissed Nico letting go of his soft lips only to take a breath wide eyed that Nico let me do that. There was a long silence I almost turned away a little confused then Nico turned me around and we continued to kiss all most getting to the next level, then a Sytr came just say "get a room you freaks!". I suggested my cabin and of we went holding hands running getting weird looks from other campers but I couldn't help smiling. I ran into the cabin luckily no one was there I jumped on to Percy's bed just to mess with him. I continued where I left off with Nico now starting to take of each others clothes minutes later my head was on Nico's chest slowly kissing him my life felt perfect then Percy came in. He was seething with rage then as a few awkward seconds went by then Percy finally blew "GET OUT OF MY BED YOU...!" the last few words I tried to forget, they made me flinch and almost piss on the bed but that would only make Percy madder at me. Nico and I scrambled to put on our clothes muttering sorry Percy and it wouldn't happen again (lies). I couldn't help laughing on my way to the Hades cabin, the look on Percy's face classic. I walked into the cabin kissed Nico then said "Want to go on a date later"

**Nico's POV**

"Sure" I replied a little surprised this being my first date with a dude. "Cool see you at 8:00 at the beach" Ash looked as giddy as a boy under the chrstmas tree surrounded by presents. I could see my plans now at the Demeter cabin spa. I went to the spa got my nails done bought a tux shirt and midnight black jeans. When I finished getting ready it was 7:30, I saw Percy walking by so I stopped him to talk. "Sup Percy sorry about you know" looking sheepish. "Just stay off my bed, and you owe me new blue sheets I had to burn mine" said Percy angrily but calm I had the feeling Ash talked to him because he seemed calmer. "Funny joke dude while I'm here can we talk about Ash I feel like I need to know more about him before our first date". "All I know is he was born in Greece and moved to Pallet town he was 3 and he has a bunch of pokemon." Percy seemed interested about the pokemon when he said it. "What's a pokemon" I said a bit confused. "Don't know don't care" then Percy left to go to the Athena cabin probably to get to his girlfriend for a date. I checked my watch to find it was 8:05 I was late damn.

I ran to the beach to see Ash sitting on the sand with a picnic basket next to Leo talking about something funny making Ash laugh that dirt bag was cheating on me! I stormed over there yelling "Leo stay away from my boyfriend you ass and Ash I couldn't believe I could trust you, you're just like Percy stay away from me!" I ran off crying all the way to my cabin. I almost fell in love with him then I fell asleep.

**Ash's POV**

I was walking through the camp crazy lost then Leo helped me find my way to the beach. I let him hang around since Nico was late, he told me hilarious jokes then Nico comes I was happy then Nico starts yelling at me and Leo without knowing all the details then he said something about Percy. I was going to go after him but I thought it would be best talk to him tomorrow I'll have time to think about what to say and question Percy a bit.

**Percy's POV**

Yeah I was in a pissy mood today well wouldn't you be if you caught your new step-brother doing your best friend in your bed so that put me in a bad mood especially having to incinerate what was my favorite sheets that my mom made for me. Then a hour later my bro comes with his cheerful gay face it was hard to be mad at him but I still was after setting some ground rules we started to talk. Ash told me what happened at the beach only because I cut him off from telling me about what they were doing in my bed I was extremely disgusted and pretended to throw up twice. Then as I was afraid of, Ashed me what Nico meant back at the beach. "Well it was along time ago when Nico came to camp with his sister. I had to go on a quest his sister went on it but he didn't, he was worried about his sister and made me promise to keep her safe, I promised but couldn't keep it that night before the quest I got drunk because felt I couldn't keep the promise to Nico and I did it with him and I regretted it since Nico thought we were dating I had to break up with him. It was meant to be a one nighter, he has been gloomy ever since not to mention his sister died trying to save me". Just saying what happen made me feel horrible. Ash looked so stunned with his mouth open just staring at me with judgmental eyes he finally replied with "good night" quietly he crawled to his bed and we both fell asleep.

* * *

**This was one of the longest chapters I ever wrote probably with it being introduced, it may be short to others but I'm a slow typer and I wrote this all of last night and this morning so review, follow, favorite this story please and I will be posting soon with this long weekend I working on my next chapter its called "The Revenge" I hope I didn't surprise people to much and I will be back soon peace out yall.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Revenge

**Chapter Two The Revenge**

**Narrator**

Last time on chapter one Ash comes to camp Half-blood, He also tells Percy his secret of coming out of the closet, Ash does it with Nico on Percy's bed, Nico thinks he caught Ash cheating on him with Leo, Percy tells Ash about a night with Nico he still regrets. What will happen next? Continue reading and find is a spoiler Percy may be bisexual so bye.

* * *

**Ash's Pov**

As soon as I woke up I went straight (haha) for the Hades cabin to talk to Nico only to find him sleeping on top of Leo. "It is not what it looks like Ash" said Leo throwing on his clothes and running out the door before I could even react. Still Nico was sleeping I woke him up and slapped him, his breath smelled like alcohol and trash. "Nico what did you do last night" I said in my calmest voice trying to get an explanation out of him. "I was drinking last night then Leo came to tell me what really happen at the beach" he said swinging back and forth then throwing-up on the floor. I used my powers that Percy taught me by summoning water to wash the puke out the crevice in the wooden floor. "Then I offered him some drinks and he accepted we got drunk and took of our clothes and collapsed to the floor but nothing happened" the preforming the last action and fell to the ground. "I'm glad that's all that happened, not to mention you look cute when you're drunk" Then I gave him a kiss kind of regretting it after his mouth tasted like it smelled. "Come with me Nico and drink some of this sea water it will make you feel and smell better" I said controlling a little water from the sea to go in Nico's mouth. Luckily it worked Nico straightened up first by brushing his hair and showering (I might have watched, hay he had transparent curtains). Finally we walked to the beach and found the new picnic I set up before leaving to go to Nico's place. We ate and talked about how no one got cheated on and how Leo is a good friend to think I was planning on choking him in his sleep if he dared to even look at my man. Then we went to my place to find Percy ferociously tonguing Annabeth on my bed with his shirt off showing his eight pack(jealous) not even noticing us walk in. I faked coughing to trying and get their attention before they really get in it only Annabeth noticed pushing Percy off of her. "What was it that 'thing' I did" Percy whined then Annabeth said "Hi guys what are you doing here" trying to straighten up her hair. I replied "I live here, so you mind getting of my bed" with a bit of attitude. " I guess we'll leave then" said Annabeth making things even awkwarder. " We don't have to go Annabeth I live here too" Percy said a little proud with himself. "Well can you at least got off my bed" I said making Percy look not so proud any more. "Whatever" Percy said like a child walking out of the room. "Bye Ash and Nico sorry about the bed Percy insisted for some reason" making Percy smirk like he just got revenge. "This means war" I said after the other couple left. " What should we do" said Nico all excited. "Get even" and replied with the evilest look on my face.

**Percy's POV**

I left the cabin only because Annabeth was giving me one of her famous death glares to leave. Then we walked on the sand on the beach holding each others hand this calmed me down making think I'm glad I with her and not Nico. Finally Annabeth spoke "Percy why did you insist on making out on Ash's bed, I looked like an idiot sitting there when your brother came in" Percy felt bad so he said "You could never look like an idiot Wise Girl" "Wow Percy that line was so cheesy" then they both laughed Annabeth kissed him then they laid down and watched the waves crash along the coast. "Wow Percy you're just like the ocean restless, wild, uncontrollable but yet calm and soothing" "Damn Annabeth why can't you say a cheesy line so I don't always feel so perfect" they both laughed at that. The relationship had always been Percy the athletic and strong jokester and Annabeth the beautiful and bold genius. Then Annabeth said "Back to the subject I brought up before you changed it…" Annabeth kept talking while Percy was listening to the sound of the waves and not his angry girlfriend. When he was about to fall asleep Annabeth snapped her fingers in Percy's face and said " Are you even listening?" Percy just mumbled "Yeah". "Really then answer me" even though Percy wasn't listening at first he knew the subject and replied "To get even with Ash". "So you used" Annabeth said furious now. "No,well yes I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but what Ash did was much worse" said Percy as if he was trying to disarm a bomb before it exploded I five seconds. "What did he do?" Annabeth said with more curiosity than anger. "He was…" Percy stopped himself from finishing he remembered the promise he made to Ash the instead he continued his sentence as " He farted on my pillow" he smirked feeling good about keeping the secret, and Ash actually farting on his pillow. Annabeth looked at as if examining to find out he was lying to her she seemed satisfied with the answer knowing there was more to it than a simple fart "Really Percy you can be so childish sometimes, just don't ever use me again" "I swear on the river of Styx, so you want to make out or what" Percy said with a grin. "I'm going back to my cabin see you later" the blonde wave good bye and left. Now that Percy was alone he got bored and walked back to his own cabin maybe even apologize to Ash (nah) so he open the cabin door to find Hades seven feet tall with extremely pale skin in a midnight dark robe, he had dark brown hair and eyes that were full of sadness, anger, and gloom Percy wanted to cry his heart out. "WHERE IS MY SON JACKSON!" Hades had demanded to know. "I-I-don't know sir probably with-Ash" replied Percy in a weak and fail voice. "When I catch this Ash child I will destroy him with my bare hands for what he did to my son not once but twice" he was furious, Percy hadn't seen Hades this angry before he felt so bad for Ash. "What did he do?" Percy said and regretted as soon as the words left his mouth but his curiosity got the best of him. "He stole my only living son innocence twice in this same cabin on that bed" said Hades pointing to Percy's bed with his arm shaking in rage. That bastard did Nico twice on my bed after I told him not to twice and I was dead serious the second time, Percy would have been seething in rage to if Hades presence didn't intimidate the shit out of him. Now he didn't care so much what would have happened to Ash "Did you check the Hades cabin" I said putting together every piece of confidence I could gather up in that moment. "Of course I could I have been so foolish not to check the cabin honored to be, well I'll be going now to destroy your brother bye" then in a flash the god of death was gone off to kill my only demigod brother what did I just do I have to warn him if anything happened Nico will be devastated and worst of all Annabeth will be angry helped my brother get murdered. I had to do something then I was afraid what will happen to me, then I forgot about fear and consequences and rushed to Hades cabin maybe he could beat Hades there, maybe he could stop Hades from doing something rash before it was too late. He barged into the Hades cabin not caring to knock on the door, now wasn't the time to be polite. He saw no one inside he was panting trying to catch his breath thinking of were his step brother could be then he thought he was the son of Poseidon that might lead to clues to his whereabouts. Then it rushed into his head like a bullet the he exclaimed at what seem to be the most obvious location, he said it out loud glad he might have a chance to save him "THE BEACH".

* * *

**I hope you liked the story the next chapter will be called "The blessing from Hades" sorry for this chapter being shorter as than the first but once you read chapter three it would be worth it. Thanks for reading please review,favorite, and my favorite follow bye.**


End file.
